


Двадцать первый

by Mey_Chan



Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [1]
Category: Doom Patrol (TV), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: написано для команды fandom Vertigo & Watchmen 2019 на Fandom Kombat 2019





	Двадцать первый

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды fandom Vertigo & Watchmen 2019 на Fandom Kombat 2019

Несмотря на недавние приключения и множество новых знакомств, Рита всё ещё болезненно воспринимала незнакомцев в своём доме. Ладно, технически дом принадлежал подлецу Найлзу Колдеру, но Рита просидела в этих треклятых стенах большую часть жизни и считала себя уже больше частью интерьера, плотью от плоти особняка.

Мальчишка в кресле заставил бы чувствовать себя неуютно и не такого интроверта, как Рита. Он сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, и листал что-то в своём дорогом смартфоне. И лишь когда она бросила взгляд на него, оторвался и уставился в ответ. Пристально, оценивающе.

Рита поджала губы. Пусть к тридцати годам ей больше не свистели вслед, но мужским вниманием она никогда не была обделена. Но этот ребёнок… Господи, он родился уже в этом веке, ему наверняка и восемнадцати нет.

— Ты похожа на ту актрису из «Пылающего сердца», — повторил он то, что и многие до него. Рита с лёгкой улыбкой поправила волосы.

— Да, мне часто об этом говорят. — Она замялась, и, чтобы поддержать разговор в ожидании Шефа, бросила: — Не думала, что молодёжь смотрит подобные фильмы.

Мальчишка пожал плечами, скорчил мину.

— Я — нет, мать любила. Могла каждый день десять раз подряд включать.

Он замолчал — забавный, губастый и большеголовый, — и посмотрел на неё с каким-то новым выражением. От его беспардонного внимания у Риты начинало неметь правое веко.

— Очень похожа, — задумчиво повторил мальчишка. — Говоришь, как она, ведёшь себя так же, причёска похожа. — И, видимо, чтобы тоже поддержать разговор (Рите хотелось бы в это верить), спросил с неприятной улыбкой: — Ты типа фанатка её или что-то такое? Этой Риты Фарр.

Рита вспыхнула, вскинула подбородок.

— А вдруг я сама и есть Рита Фарр? — поддразнила она. И мысленно попросила Шефа поторопиться.

В ответ мальчишка ухмыльнулся.

— Только если тебе под сраку лет. Или?.. — он перестал улыбаться, и взгляд голубых глаз стал совсем острым. Как скальпель. Рита почувствовала, как онемение охватывает всю щёку. Это плохо, лицо вот-вот потечёт.

— Конечно же, нет, — огрызнулась она. — Я просто похожа. Не обязательно быть фанатом, чтобы скопировать удачный стиль.

Мальчишка пожал плечами, снова откинулся в кресле. Если бы он положил ноги на обеденный стол, Риту бы это не удивило.

В зал, напевая, вошёл Ларри с подносом, на котором стояли супница и вазочка с булочками. Поднос опустился прямо перед мальчишкой. Тот выглянул поверх смартфона, присвистнул и потянулся за булочкой. Ларри стукнул его половником по пальцам.

— А руки вы мыли, молодой человек?

Мальчишка фыркнул, но руки убрал.

— Ты прям как Альфред.

Рита почувствовала симпатию к неизвестному Альфреду. И к Ларри. И жалость к родителям этого нахального мальчишки. Тот держался независимо, однако Рита знала такой тип людей. Мальчишка походил на помойного кота. Накормленного, отмытого от уличной грязи и блох, но со злым голодным блеском в глазах.

В столовую вслед за Ларри заглянул Вик, и Рита почувствовала себя увереннее.

Мальчишка нехотя оторвался от смартфона.

— Ух ты, это же Киборг! — с фальшивым энтузиазмом сказал он.

Вик остановился на пороге.

— Мы знакомы? — осторожно заинтересовался он.

— Конечно нет! — всё так же фальшиво ответил мальчишка. — С чего бы мне, простому человеку, знать супергероя? Встретишь Бэтмена, передай от меня привет. — И он захихикал.

Вик смерил его долгим внимательным взглядом.

— Сам передашь, — негромко сказал он.

Мальчишка уважительно кивнул, будто Вик сказал хорошую шутку, и снова ушёл с головой в Интернет.

Рита расправила складки на юбке. Онемение всё не проходило, но застыло в районе щеки, и она не могла решить, стоит ей уходить, чтобы гость не увидел её во всей резиновой красе, или нет. В конце концов, решила она, если он невежлив с нами, почему я должна мучиться этикетом и терпеть его общество? Однако только она собралась встать, в гостиную наконец въехал Шеф. Чёрт знает почему он снова разыгрывал комедию с инвалидным креслом. Рите было плевать.

— Чем могу служить, молодой человек? — осведомился он.

Мальчишка легко поднялся, подошёл, потряс руку Найза Колдера.

— Джейсон Тодд, — представился он именем, которое прежде назвал Рите. — От мистера Брюса Уэйна, я его сын. Он должен был вас предупредить.

Найз Колдер смерил мальчишку бледными холодными глазами.

— О да, мистер Б… Брюс Уэйн со мной связался. Я думаю, — он обвёл взглядом бывших подопечных, — мы с вами переговорим в моём кабинете?

Мальчишка приподнял бровь.

— Разве мистер Б… Брюс Уэйн, — он передразнил запинку Шефа, — вас не ввёл в курс дела целиком? Ну ладно, идёмте, если тут есть о чём говорить.

После их ухода в гостиной воцарилась неловкая тишина. Будь здесь Клифф, он стал бы сыпать неловкими шутками и спас положение, или Джейн обматерила гостя, и всем стало бы легче, но у Джейн случилась Дочь Палача, а у той художественное вдохновение, и рисовать ей вздумалось именно Клиффа. Никто не видел их уже пять часов.

— Мда, — сказал наконец Ларри, разливая всем суп в тарелки. — Вот он, двадцать первый век. Будущее, которое мы видим благодаря Шефу.

— Эй, я тоже двадцать первый век, — обиделся Вик. — Пусть облегчённая версия, мне не так давно двадцать два исполнилось. И что вам не нравится в нашем веке? Таких, как ты, Ларри, между прочим, наконец считают нормальными, и вам даже жениться можно. Актрисам, чтобы получить роль, не нужно спать с продюсерами… Ой, Рита, извини, я не имел в виду…

Подперев рукой подбородок, Рита задумчиво смотрела в окно, пока суп стыл перед ней.

Перед домом вдохновенно рисовала Дочь Палача, Клифф сидел напротив в позе смирения. Вот на порог вышел мальчишка Джейсон Тодд. Похоже, разговор у них с Найлзом вышел и впрямь короткий. Мальчишка прошёл мимо Дочери Висельника, остановился ненадолго перед картиной. Похоже, сказал что-то. Рита увлечённо наблюдала.

Вокруг головы художницы задрожал воздух, и к Джейсону Тодду повернулась уже Серебряный Язык. У него оказалась неплохая реакция — от первых двух ругательств он увернулся, третье поймал на лету и уставился на металлическое «Уёбок» в своей руке. Другие эпитеты он решил не ловить и ретировался прочь в блестящую спортивную машину за оградой.

— Держись, двадцать первый век, — прошептала Рита, опуская занавеску. — У нас есть для тебя кое-что. Мы так просто не сдадимся.


End file.
